1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an image forming apparatus, a host apparatus, and a method for printing out a web page therewith, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus to print out a web page using an input key provided on the image forming apparatus, a host apparatus, and a method for printing a web page therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
As super high-speed networks have become increasingly widespread, the Internet has become common in companies, schools, and homes.
Many organizations of different kinds, including companies, organizations, schools, or homes manage one or more web pages, and a wide range of web services are provided, such as online banking services to conduct financial transactions, web sites for e-commerce, Internet portals, mailing services, personal home pages, blogs, or cyber cafes. Displaying a range of content using such web services in order to provide information efficiently is a serious issue, and various programming languages or software are used to display the web content including HyperText Markup Language (HTML), JavaScript, Active Server Pages (ASP), ActiveX, or Flash. A user viewing the web pages may desire to identify, confirm, refer, or transfer information accurately and reliably by printing or storing the web pages.
The Internet may be used to obtain various kinds of information, and may be accessed using a web browser such as Internet Explorer. Generally, when a web page is printed using functions provided by the web browser, a user must set the paper size, and determine whether to print headers and footers according to the web browser. However, a web browser is configured to deliver or search for information, such that a web page may be cut off or unexpected pages may be printed or stored. Therefore, a user may not be able to obtain desired information.
Accordingly, an apparatus for easily printing a web page and a method thereof are needed to print a web page more easily and conveniently.